


Impostor Syndrome

by yacayaca



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yacayaca/pseuds/yacayaca
Summary: Eventually, you're going to get everyone here killed.





	

It just hits sometimes. The realization that no one here should trust you, the certainty that it’s going to cost them their lives. You feel like you’ve been given more power than you know what to do with, and more responsibility than you can handle. You stand at the head of the ship, you sit in the captain’s seat, everyone looks to you for what to do when disaster strikes. You give directions, feign confidence because it’s expected, terrified every time that one of your ‘solutions’ will make things infinitely worse, and everyone will see your true incompetence. Seemingly by luck, it hasn’t happened yet, but it feels inevitable. Sometimes, alone in your bunk, you wish they would see through the ruse now, before it gains a body count. At the same time, you live in fear of that happening. You constantly feel guilty about it, but some days the trust and love of your crew is the only thing that keeps you from throwing yourself out the airlock.

You stay. You give orders. Nothing goes wrong. Your fate looms in front of you. Nothing changes.


End file.
